This invention relates to devices for transplanting trees and shrubs, and more particularly, devices used to transport a tree or shrub with its root system encased in a ball of dirt to a new location.
The generally accepted method of transplanting a tree or shrub calls for forming a trench around the plant to be transplanted and cutting under the roots of the plant to leave a compact ball around the base of the plant. The ball is composed of the roots and the earth in which the plant has been growing.
The tree or shrub is generally transported by first enclosing the ball of dirt in burlap sacking, and then shipping the tree to the place where it is to be planted. Weil, U.S. Pat. No. 1,380,327 discloses a transplanting receptable which operates by enclosing the dirt ball formed by the trenching step.
Cartwright, U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,675 discloses a container for packaging a plant having a root system confined in a ball of earth, which will maintain the plant, its roots, and the ball of earth in their original form during transportation and handling.